callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fog of War (level)/Transcript
Trespass Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman gives a speech on a cell phone video footage beside Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar. '' 'The Wolf: Our war is not for our faith. We fight to remove all foreign power from our soil... The camera zooms out, revealing a van full of terrorists arming themselves. '''The Butcher: We are Al-Qatala. We are The Killers. The Wolf: 'We kill without sorrow. We wage war without sympathy. This is the only way to live...and die... A true soldier. ''The terrorists exit the van into a crowd of pedestrians in '' ''Piccadilly Circus in London. The pedestrians step back and scream as a man strapped with a C4 vest reaches his hand out, about to trigger a detonator. The title card shows: '''MODERN WARFARE 24 hours earlier Verdansk Two' UH-60 Blackhawk'' helicopters transport a team of U.S. Marine Raiders above the hills of Verdansk. Joining them is C.I.A. operative Alex, who contacts Colonel Norris. '' 'Alex: Echo 3-1 to Charlie 2-Actual- Norris: Go for Actual... Alex: LZ is in sight. Looks like our boys are right on time, Colonel. Colonel Norris is seen in the operations tent watching the operation on a screen. Norris: Roger, 3-1. Hitman teams are locked and loaded for assault. You are green to go. CIA Station Chief Kate Laswell enters the tent. Laswell: Colonel, we may have a problem. Norris: Too late, Laswell. We're live... Laswell: Not until I say so. Laswell heads to a radio and speaks into the mic to contact Alex. Laswell: Watcher to 3-1, how copy-? Alex: Station chief Laswell, send traffic... A computer screen showing a mapis seen . A picture of Russian General Roman Barkov appears on the screen with a picture of the shipment of the chlorine gas weapons. Laswell:' '''General Barkov has sent a new shipment of chlorine gas to his depot... '''Laswell': ...but his mercs are prepping to move the chems into Urzikstan via convoy, tonight. The camera pans from the computer screen to another computer screen showing the operation. Laswell: You're still clear to engage, but live fire on Russian military is prohibited- Laswell: We cannot have an international incident. The helicopter crew chief is seen opening the helicopter doors and a soldier hooks up the rope and kicks down the rope to rappel down from helicopter. Alex: No guarantees Russian army won't respond on this, Kate. Laswell: Understood, Alex. Just locate the gas, commandeer Barkov's trucks, and get off the X before the tide turns. Alex and some of the Marine Raiders are seen rappelling down from the helicopter. A camera switches to Alex's point of view. Alex: Copy, Watcher. We'll handle it. The helicopter crew chief notifies the pilot the last man is out of helicopter. U.S Crew Chief: Last man's out! Alex and Marine Raiders land in the forest of Verdansk. The pilot of helicopter informs Col. Norris that the team is on the ground. Hammer 2-1: Charlie-Two- Actual, this Hammer 2-1. Hitman chalks are on deck. We're RTB. Alex readies his M4A1 and text appears. Fog of War ' '''24 OCT 2019 0530 ' '"Alex" ' '''CIA with Marine Raiders Verdansk, Kastovia Alex: Let's move. Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): All Hitman teams, push to your set point. Hitman 7-2 (Cpl. Davis):Roger, on the move. Alex: We need to keep this on a tight loop. Barkov's men are moving the gas tonight. Hitman 7-2 (Cpl. Davis): Hey, what are the odds we run into General Barkov? Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): Russian General wouldn't be caught dead out here. Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): Psst- Heads up. Two mercenaries are heard coming their way. Merc 1: (in Russian)This way, up here! Merc 2: (in Russian) I heard it, over the ridge! Hitman 7-2 (Cpl. Davis): Hearing two. Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): Lookin' for us. Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt):Two mercs, no uniforms. A mercenary radios one of the mercenaries. Merc 3: Team three, report, over...? Merc 1: I hear something... Merc 2: Stand by... Merc 2: (in English) Hey! (in Russian) Who's there?! Merc 2: Come forward, show yourself! Hitman 7-2 (Cpl. Davis): They're game, drop 'em. The two mercenaries are killed. Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): We're clear. Hitman 7-2 (Cpl. Davis): Copy. Post up on the ridge and let's get the lay o' the land. The group see the depot from the ridge and Alex contacts a U.S. aircraft. Alex: Echo 3-1 to blue Viking 5, call for fire. Stand by for target confirmation... Blue Viking 5-1: Copy 3-1, Viking is standing by... Hitman 7-1 (Sgt. Hoyt): (to Alex) Let's recce the area, make sure there's no Russian Army down there. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Transcripts